Love Letters
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: They both knew he was lying, but neither wanted to point that out. SasuSaku, AU. Rated T for safety.


**~ Love Letters ~**

_Every letter brought me closer to your heart_

* * *

Sasuke continuously shifted through the pile of papers, and small stacks of books that cluttered the inside of his locker. It was a standard high school student's one: easy to store things, easy to lose - or in Sasuke's case, simply 'misplace' - things. But how could a textbook go missing? A history one nonetheless, thick, filled with pointless facts we'd most likely forget by our more mature years. Certainly no one would bother stealing that, maybe stash a bulk of them in his locker to get rid of their own.

"Where the fuck is it?" He groaned; after flipping over the same book for the up-teeth time, he finally gave up on his search, and slammed his locker door shut. Just in time, for the bell had rung, signaling the time had come to return to classes. Sasuke slung his bag back on carelessly, and walked to his classroom, sitting down in an empty seat closest to the window, where he could look out at the world passing by, passing him by.

He was never the one to just simply sit down, and breathe - looking back, he never remembered a day he stopped moving, and took time to enjoy the simplicity of nature itself. But he found himself doing that more, and more as each day seemed to roll by. He felt he as if he was in a continuous loop, just going through the motions of the day. As if his physical body was trapped - weighed down by his growing depression - and his spirit was soaring to places he could only dream of in his sleep.

His mind seemed to work differently now, more vividly, imagitively. Sasuke could easily picture himself laying in the grass, watching all the clouds pass, peacefully, driftingly, silently praying they would take him where ever they might be going. The hours would tick by, but he would not make a move, just lay there dreaming of a world much better than the one he led now...

A slender, feminine finger jabbed him in the back, shattering any peace he had at that moment. Turning around, he met the emerald eyes of a pink-haired girl. They belonged only to Sakura Haruno, a girl he could call a friend in his occassional moments of extreme angst. A pink note was in her hand, probably gesturing for him to take it, which he slowly did.

Unraveling it just as slowly, he read the contents of it.

_"Hey, are you feeling okay? You've been a little...Out of it...Lately."_

Scribbling a quick, and short reply, he handed it back to her.

_"I'm fine." _A curt response maybe, but an even worse lie. Why was it that our mouths could easily say those words - without any void, any emotion, any thought at all - and never trully mean it? That at our lowest moments we would rather choose to keep quiet when the other person would much rather hear what was wrong. He himself probably could carve those letters into his arms, and still be unable to believe it himself.

Sakura sighed under her breath, and stuffed the note under her book, returning her attention back to the teacher. Of course, the exchanging of notes left her behind in the lecture, no point in taking in the words now. (Though, truthfully, she wasn't paying all that much attention to it in the beginning.) Anyways, how _could _she focus on the lesson knowing Sasuke - her childhood friend, secret crush since middle school- was suffering, and all she could do was sit back, and watch idly from the background? If he refused to talk to her about it, there had to of been another way to make him come out with it.

The rest of the time spent in class went by painstakely, with Sasuke's attention out the window, and Sakura's on him.

After class, Sakura made sure to stop him in the hall before he went home. He wasn't the type to count down the seconds before they left the last class, or watch the clock the entire time through it, but he had been sneaking off earlier, she noticed, spent more time locked up in his bedroom.

Luckily for her, he was still stopped by his locker, giving her a good few minutes to talk with him. What she was after was a date, but not one of your typical _'small talk you really don't want to listen to, fighting back the urges to touch each other every waking moment' _dates. All Sakura wanted was to take Sasuke's mind off the dark, stormy cloud that seemed to loom above him. Everything she did for him was for his own good intentions, whether he realized them, or not.

* * *

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath before he had noticed her enter the hall, something along the lines of, "I better leave early." Hoping her idea wasn't a bad one suddenly, she decided to go on with her request while she still had him.

"Sasuke!" She had run up to him just in case he chose to take a short stop to his locker before escaping out the school building, so she was out of breath when she had reached him finally.

Sasuke turned around, ultimately acknowleding her presense. He raised an eyebrow at her current state, but didn't question this verbally. "Hm, Sakura? What is it?"

Still seemingly out of breath, Sakura replied with, "I-I thought maybe you'd want to head to the park with me. It's a beautiful day out."

The park was considered their hang-out place. If one of them were down, and called the other up, they would answer with, "Just meet me at the place." And the other would know, without any question, what they meant. When they were younger, it was a place where they could laugh together, and play pretend. Now, it was mostly for comforting the other when they had a bad day, or a bad break-up, a therapy room without the room.

Sasuke ran a hand through his ebony-black hair, trying to think up an excuse as to why he couldn't go. But, he knew he probably _could. _His parents adored Sakura, and would more likely than not say yes, it was Friday evening, and there was also that part of him that did want to say yes. But at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to say yes. Blame it on the depression, or just him not wanting to show weakness in front of her. His weakness.

"I can't, I have other things to do." They both knew he was lying, but neither wanted to point that out. Sakura simply forced on a smile, and waved goodbye at him.

"Have a nice weekend." She brushed past him, and walked down the now empty halls, fighting back any tears that wanted to be shed, _needed_ to be shed. His voice stopped her from reaching the doors, the only sound that could be heard besides their breathing, and her footsteps.

"...Maybe we can do something Sunday..." She turned around, sightly surprised, but tried her best not to show it, best not to get her hopes up. He continued, slight lightness to his voice that she missed completely. "Just call me."

Hoping he wasn't just giving into her whim, she had to verify. "And you won't be too busy?"

"No, don't worry." There it was again, the hint of something in his voice that Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on. Like wanting to smile so badly at something even though you know you'll about to cry. That sort of front we fool ourselves with.

She smiled nonetheless, almost forgetting the thing that had been weighing down her backpack. "Oh! And, you left this first period." She handed him the history book he had been searching for most of the day - along with something extra she slipped onto one of the pages.

"Thanks." Sasuke murmured, taking the book from her, a small, white letter falling out whilst doing so. Before he could even blink, or pick it up, she was gone.

Bending down to retreive it, he faintly picked up the letters, _'To Sasuke-kun' _in neat, cursive writing.

* * *

**A/N - Eh, first time working with SasuSaku, so I don't know weather this is good or bad. o.o I just recently got into the couple (has been a NaruSaku shipper for most of the series), but I think this one is alright too...**

**This was actually a RP I did with a friend; I just typed it up in story form. She was Sasuke in this, and I was Sakura.**

**I must say, this is the best work I've ever done. I dunno, with the cloud part I was sorta drabbling my own feelings in there. Sasuke was supposed to be depressed in this RP, but my friend never did say what it was, so I sorta winged it.**

**Hope you enjoyed, because I know I got goosebumps writing it~! (It might just be because the fan's on...)**

**Please review because it gets me inspired to keep going! Also, feel free to point out any mistakes you may find. *Too afraid to use spellcheck on here, because never saves it afterwards***


End file.
